


Arrows

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Y-G-October 2018 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Camping, Fear, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Virus, Zombies, archer Yugi Muto, outbreak, protective Yugi Muto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: The outbreak started four months agoCivilization ended disappointingly fast and within only a few weeks the world was like something from The Walking DeadThings could have been far worse for them personally, when the outbreak started he had been out of town with his boyfreind, on a vacation in the countryThat vacation had ended up being both the best ... and worst decision that Yugi had ever madeDay 2 of Y-G-October 2018





	Arrows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finaiarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finaiarel/gifts).



> Day 2 of Y-G-October, "Outbreak" http://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/tagged/october-writing-challenge
> 
> Fun fact, this is the first one I thought of, and what inspired me to take the challenge!

The outbreak started four months ago

Civilization ended disappointingly fast and within only a few weeks the world was like something from The Walking Dead

Things could have been far worse for them personally, when the outbreak started he had been out of town with his boyfreind, on a vacation in the country

That vacation had ended up being both the best ... and worst decision that Yugi had ever made

On the one hand, going out to that secluded little inn, out in the countryside, watching cherry blossoms bloom... that may have just saved their lives

The area there had been low on people and even lower on death, but decent in resources, it had been a good place to hide out when the worst of the chaos hit, their little inn- with only .. a dozen people at most, maybe two or three times that in the entire area- had been nearly untouched, and being away with Atem had insured that Yugi was with him when it all hit, that was the greatest gift of all

But... there had come a price to their seclusion

Communication had cut out before anything else, neither of them had talked to their freinds or family since it all started, they didn't know if anyone they knew or loved were even alive anymore- excluding eachother, ofcourse

That was why they had come back to Domino City- a metropolis that was crawling with people even on a slow day, they had to check on their loved ones

They would have come alot sooner too if there hadn't been so much trouble getting here, but as one could probably imagine, transportation systems like trains and taxis weren't exactly up and running, and that was how they had gotten to the countryside in the first place

They planned to go back, once they found their remaining loved ones

The owner of the inn had told them before leaving that she planned to make their little countryside community into a safe haven, being one of the only places that was high on resources but low on people, it gave them the time they needed to construct things like walls, gates, rules....

She had welcomed them both back with open arms, should they decide to return

And return they would, it had been a sworn oath, they just.... needed to find the others first, and take them back as well

So far they had been back in Domino for about three days and had seen no one, having kept to the woods as much as possible to avoid the reanimated corpses of former citizens, they had a specific destination in mind and needed to get there with as few interruptions as possible

_"I'll bet you anything that Kaiba is still at his mansion, that place is like a bomb shelter, even before ... all of this... with his paranoia? There's no way he doesn't have some sort of panic room or underground cellar that he and his brother have been held up in, if we find them, perhaps we can get information on some of our other freinds, and at the very least, we should be able to speak with him about going back with us, if nothing else..."_

_"Atem, I appreciate the optimism, but do you really think he would? Especially if he DOES have some kind of shelter like that,"_

_"Just short of having a doomsday shelter, I doubt anything he has in that mansion can hold out past five or six months, and even that's a pretty generous estimate, he'll run out of resources sooner or later, and he'll surely see the logic in what we're proposing, even if the idea of working with others makes him ill,"_

_A hum, a quiet one, thinking it over..._

_"Alright, but we check the hospital second, just... just in case, Grandpa might have gone there for heart medication or something, you know?"_

_"Agreed, Kaiba mansion first, hospital second,"_

And that was the plan

Kaiba mansion first, hospital second

Kaiba was something of a fly on the wall of the city, he always knew what was happening, if anyone might know where some of the others were, it would probably be him

Still though.... Yugi couldn't help admitting to himself that he wished they were going to the hospital first, even if his grandfather being there was a longshot, and even if Kaiba happened to know where he was, he just.... he just wanted to find his grandfather before anything else....

As it was, it shook him to the core that so much time had passed between the beginning of this hell show and now, all time that he hadn't seen or heard anything from his grandfather at all...

He exhaled quietly through his nose, eyes closing for a moment in thought, atleast he was able to enjoy the breeze of the warm summer night, the daytime was always blazing hot, the cooler nights were what he practically lived for now

He wondered distantly if the inn still had electricity

They had when he and Atem had left, being that they had several generators due to frequent electrical outages in the area, he wouldn't be all that surprised if they did...

He wondered how long they'd last, and if that thing the innkeeper said about building a giant gate would be-

_*crackle*_

His eyes snapped open, he climbed to his feet without a second of hesitation and placed an arrow at the ready in his bow- a traditional bow, not a crossbow- and aimed it into the woods

....

_3...._

_2......._

_1............_

Ah... there he was, emerging from the woods, one of the undead...

Yugi didn't hesitate to shoot the arrow, watching it peirce through the (hopefully) stranger's skull with a sickening squelching sound before marching forward, prying the arrow out, and taking a good look at the corpse's face

Even in the dark, he could tell that it was no one they knew, thank the gods....

Even if it had been though, he still would have had to shoot immediately, if he had gotten a glimpse at the corpse's face beforehand and recognized it, he may not have been able to let loose the arrow, and that wouldn't be helping anyone

What would happen when the day eventually came wherein he would _have_ to kill someone he knew?

He tried his hardest, when making kills, not to look at faces, atleast... not until after, it was the only way he could do what had to be done, just in case...

"Aibou?"

He turned quickly, glancing at his sleepy boyfreind as Atem stuck his head out of the tent, rubbing tiredly at his eyes

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine sweetheart, go back to sleep," Yugi promised with a gentle smile, hushed voice, warm expression....

Not at all the face of someone who had just shot down one of the undead

"Come with me? Please? ... Why are you out here all alone, in the middle of the night, anyhow?"

"I'm sorry... I heard a noise..."

It wasn't entirely untrue

"Next time, wake me, we must do these things together for our own safety, hm?"

"You're right Atem, I'm sorry," Yugi smiled back gently, taking a cloth from his pocket and cleaning the blood off of his arrow before setting it back in his small quiver with the others

He wouldn't mention how sleepless he had been the last few nights, how terrified he constantly was of hearing another noise and shooting another arrow, only to find that the next time, the face of the corpse belonged to someone he knew

Next time, the nameless dead one might not be nameless...

He tossed everything aside as he entered the tent, letting Atem zip it shut behind them, and crawling into the sleeping bag with his partner

Atem was asleep again within moments, but not Yugi

Yugi just... stared for longest time, aimlessly at the tent wall

The odds were far too good that sooner or later, one of these nameless, faceless things would be someone they knew and loved

He hadn't shared that with Atem- he wasn't going to, his partner was so optimistic that things would turn out for the best, but Yugi knew all too well that sometimes, you had to be realistic as well

So he would just.... keep waiting

Until the odds turned against them, until he ran out of luck

Until then he would hug Atem tighter, close his eyes, and thank the gods that, if all else failed, he still had his partner

He still had his soulmate

How lucky was, to have made such a good decision, to have decided to take that trip five months ago


End file.
